


丑陋的 讨厌的 被怜悯的 该死的 empathy requires understanding

by aumiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 真的有那种 不理解 生之艰难 四个字怎么写 以为什么个体自认为独特的生命体验都可以打个哈哈过去的 女女男男啊！？那请你们闭嘴 别再以无知和文字借刀杀人了好吗？！可爱有趣开朗个毛啊！！





	丑陋的 讨厌的 被怜悯的 该死的 empathy requires understanding

药引子：当你一心一意倾尽所有想拯救这个世界的时候 这个世界真的值得被拯救吗？

sleep on this for a while please

 

1 . 丑陋的(可怜的）

那个人躺下睡觉只能无意识张着口 像条被捉弄抛上岸的涸鱼

少年模样的穿白卫衣 帽兜上插了一根还算体面的阴毛 大小长短健康上镜

电梯里立着的 80%的脸颊面积都被痤疮密盖 红 暗 肿 凸  
藏蓝渔夫帽别说遮住 反而衬托得更明显

幼时即有的神经症 目光汇聚至一处 眼皮就指示灯式地不停抽搐  
彷佛提示正在工作状态 勿扰为佳

任何一种体感的缺乏 孕妇的保护不周即恶意戕害 儿科医生的渎职 照看者的无知放任

紧张时不住冒出的汗

濒死病人的呻吟

勉强可以听到的不断绝的争吵声

持续不断的轻微身体骚扰 

反复出现 无法达到的梦境

 

2\. 讨厌的 （需要教育的）

鲸鱼与鱿 这部 Wes Anderson 监制的电影里的所有人物

与大众传媒同流合污 总抱怨没有好的读者的三脚猫作者

脸上连眉骨都不带肉的过期美人 使劲做着厌人脸 无需白眼或皱眉

没配置情侣脸的情侣 一个东南亚男友 压扁的厚肉唇 吸过血一样浆果色

浸湿半背的庞大身躯 新世代涌现出个个男性孕妇 一手扶住滚圆的肚子

在公共社交场合故意表现出讨厌 不屑 等一切不愉快情绪的新老社会人

为了抬高自己的标价而奋力在真理上涂粪让其他人也不敢接近

声音低哑 擅用喉音 说话很难听清的人

衣服上散发刺激性令人不快的味道的男女老幼 断不能原谅

不能读书的男男女女 无论他们以此为荣还是为耻

哗众取宠失去灵魂的不是出于喜欢和欣赏的模仿

 

3\. 可恶的 （该死的）

仗幼欺人的小孩子 

站着说话不腰疼 对自己无法理解的感情妄加建议的 用言语将一个人逼到孤独之死境的 所谓朋友

不顾环境脏污进行剥夺尊严注入人性式圈养工作的大人

忙着出门见情人崴了脚也忍痛不处理的新晋丈夫

和健身教练在公寓楼下情热车震的家庭主妇

怀抱现实主义的年轻人 没有钱什么都是幼稚的妄想

为了欺凌同学而去上学的配角 没有自己的思想

像精神错乱一样 喋喋不休地神经质地谈论 与人辩论的自诩艺术家

对肉体接触很迟钝的人 肆意触碰别人的身体的动物

不会笑的人

有什么不满就当面说出来啊 事后偶尔提及就立刻一脸夸张的吐槽算怎么回事的人

抱歉 让你寂寞了吗？说出这种话却本质绝非温柔的人

虐待女友的男友 虐待男友的女友 将礼貌和尊重连同鞋一起脱在门外的人

不懂得好好珍惜四个字怎么写的人

我喜欢你 随便说出口的人 打开告白开关的绝顶轻浮之人

得到最重要的东西又不好好用生命去珍惜和守护的人

关键时刻 动不动说你好可爱 却没有进一步确认的人

以可以看到平庸无奇的恋人的各种表情而自得的人

前后不一致 不如当初 惶惶度日 恍惚之间发现还在活下去的人

不能一直强硬下去的纸老虎或者真老虎

相信完美世界的存在 把不相信的人视作敌人而非盟友的人

看到才相信的人

不合情景总是表现出强势和弱势的求生姿态的人 男女都是

因一时地位转换 残忍地折磨弱者的人

像苍蝇一样传播自己的焦虑的人

 

4\. 正在怜悯的 （想要感同身受的）

永生  
因为怕伤害自己或者更好听一点 伤到别人 而害怕接受爱  
强迫症  
一切过载情况下的不适感  
各种意义上深切意识到自己的已丧失之物并继续活着的人  
一个作家

**Author's Note:**

> 紧闭自己在着火的房子里 强忍着想象带来的生理性厌恶写完这些
> 
> 迫不及待要放走这只被囚禁扑飞扰我平和的黑鸦
> 
> 写的时候不断在心里骂自己 你怎么如此尖酸刻薄啊 这个人戾气也太重了吧
> 
> 写这些有的没的无聊的白目到极点的人才会有的抱怨


End file.
